vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koyomi Araragi
Summary Koyomi Araragi (阿良々木 暦, Araragi Koyomi) is the main protagonist of the Monogatari series. He is a third year high school student who survived a vampire attack during spring break, and barely regained his human life in the time that followed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 10-A, High 8-C with reality warping Name: Koyomi Araragi Origin: Monogatari Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Human, Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Kizumonogatari=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, Instantly regenerates from a severed head, Mid-High over time, Vampires of his level are able to regenerate from being reduced to ashes), Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Healing (Vampire blood and saliva have healing properties), Surface Scaling, limited Memory Manipulation (With Mind Searching), possibly Corruption (Type 2), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Vampires can recover from Kokorowatari's induced death through sheer regeneration) |-|Zoku Owarimonogatari=Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Varies with amount of vampirism, Low to Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Reality Warping (Warped reality on a town-wide scale to materialize the regrets and bad memories people were trying to leave behind), Memory Manipulation (Altered people's memories to be consistent with the warped reality), Mind Manipulation (Altered Yotsugi's personality to let her express emotion), Age Manipulation (Made Mayoi older), Size Manipulation (Made Karen shorter), Empathic Manipulation (Put Kanbaru into her rage state permanently), Creation (Created two incarnations of Tsubasa Hanekawa and an incarnation of Sodachi despite them not being in town, created a castle), Power Bestowal (Granted Nadeko her deity powers and Shinobu her human powers), Power Nullification (Took away Shinobu's vampiric powers), Resurrection (Resurrected Tooe Gaen), possibly Perception Manipulation (All the text in every book in town was flipped, but it's unclear whether the books were warped or if everyone's perception was flipped) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (He can easily break concrete walls with his bare hands. His jumping strength cracked the sports field. Physically superior to Episode whose cross can do this much environmental destruction) | Athlete level (Latent vampirism keeps his body in peak physical condition), Large Building level with reality warping (Created a castle) Speed: Superhuman (He managed to cross the schoolyard to catch Hanekawa before she could even fall over. He is far more agile than he was as a human, capable of running 100m in 5 seconds with only a slight amount of vampirism) | Varies (Gains more speed as he regains more of his vampirism), Athletic Human (Latent vampirism keeps his body in peak physical condition) to Superhuman (With some vampirism, can run a 100-meter dash in five seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (He can throw a shotput like a baseball. In fact, he found the shotput ball to be too light. The balls thrown by him had enough power to deeply dig the ground around him. He can easily lift a concrete roller with one arm. He is physically superior to a guy who casually carries around a large cross made of a thick mass of silver that is several times bigger and heavier than him) | Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Athlete level Durability: Small Building level+ (Tanked this punch when at less than a tenth of his peak strength); his extreme regeneration and immortality make him very difficult to kill | Small Building level (Survived being punched by Kanbaru with only internal ruptured organs) Stamina: High (His regeneration further compliments his stamina) | Average Range: Standard melee range normally, much higher via shapeshifting | Standard melee range normally, Kilometers via reality warping (Warped reality on a town-wide scale) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average normally but in certain situations, he can be extremely brilliant. Fire_araragi.gif|Koyomi bursting into flame in sunlight Cross_burn.gif|Koyomi's weakness to silver crosses Weaknesses: Sunlight causes vampires to catch on fire. Weak vampires will turn to ash instantly, while stronger ones can last longer. Once a vampire is out of sunlight, the flames immediately disappear and no burn marks are left on the body or clothes. Also is averse to crosses, weakened by garlic, and gets melted by holy water, and can't swim in normal water due to being. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Koyomi_Shinobu.gif|Koyomi vs Shinobu Vampire_regeneration_(1).gif|Koyomi's regeneration Regeneration: As immortal beings, most injuries have little significance to vampires due to their intense regeneration skills. While the speed depends on the vampire, almost any injury can be healed within minutes. If a body part becomes decapitated, it will evaporate and begin to grow back from where it was cut off. In addition, the application of vampire blood or saliva can also heal wounds on humans. Seishirou Shishirui the first minion of Kissshot was able to regenerate from nothingness after his failed attempt at suicide by jumping in front of sunlight albeit it took him several centuries to recover fully so Koyomi being Kissshot's second minion should have comparable regeneration. Like other vampires, Koyomi will burn up in sunlight. This is painful, but since his regeneration is so strong he can't die from it. Koyomi's regenerative powers are so strong he's perfectly fine if his body is actively burning. His pulverized arm heals instantaneously. Instantly regenerates his hands after they were chopped off. Gives himself impromptu brain surgery with his bare hand. Revives Hanekawa from death with his blood. Instantly regenerates from having his head destroyed. Seishirou Shishirui was able to regenerate completely from just a severed piece of his hand. Kissshot regenerated and flew back to Antarctica after 3/4 of her body was destroyed. Koyomi should have comparable regeneration to both of them. Even if he is disintegrated, he can regenerate from just his ashes. This, however, takes time and is thus not applicable in combat. Shapeshifting: Vampires can shape-shift their bodies. Dramaturgy uses this ability to forge his arms and legs into swords for combat, while Episode transforms into fog. During one fight, Koyomi Araragi uses this ability to turn his arms into tree branches, but doesn't find himself capable of anything further. Ceiling Walking: Vampires can stand and walk on ceilings as if they're on the floor. Shinobu sometimes does this in Araragi's room. After becoming a vampire Koyomi theorizes that he can run on walls. Enhanced Senses: Koyomi's vampirism enhances his eyesight, giving him an increased field of view, and being able to see fine detail on things in the distance with only a small amount of vampirism. Vampires can see in the dark. Enhanced speed, strength and agility: Not a specific ability, but vampires are far more powerful than humans. After becoming a vampire Koyomi was able to easily jump over 20 meters and while doing so due to his strength he cracked the sports field, still this is nothing compared to Kissshot who in her prime traveled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump, the recoil of which nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica. Mind Searching: Similar to Shinobu, Araragi can search for memories that he can't remember by forcing his hand into his brain. Key: During Kizumonogatari | During Zoku Owarimonogatari Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Corruption Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Monogatari Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Age Users Category:Size Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10